When the guys have a party
by Angelwarrior-Setsuna
Summary: this is what happens when you let random guys have alchohol (sp)...


Boys only [ just wait here come the girls]  
  
Blaze, Rena, Aqua, Hitome, Trowa, Amber, Gourry, Xenith, Squirtle, Kaze (Meg), Veero, Zelgadiss, Duo, Sakura, Lina, Trunks, Daryun, Bulbasaur, Prettz, Darien, Goku, Quatre, Wufie, Li, Amilia, Goten, Linally, Ash, Vegeta, Von, Alan, Heero, Nick, Kero, Xellos, Chi-chi, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Serina (  
  
[ silence ] [ cricket noises ]  
  
Kaze: What are we doing here? Heero: That's what I'd like know. Trowa and the others shrug their shoulders. Blaze and Daryun walk in and laugh. Blaze: We got rid of the girls. Kaze laughs silently. Von: What are we doing here? Daryun: We got you all here so we could a boys night only. All the boys look at each other and then at the two boys at the front. Alan, Gourry, Brock, Duo, and Xellos: That spoils all our fun! Blaze: Then go! Blaze opens a door. Brock quickly runs out. Brock: Here I come, girls! Vegeta: Crazy fool! Goku: Hey look I found the food! Duo: Forget the food I found the alcohol! Most of the boys run over. Daryun: Blaze, I thought you got rid all of the alcohol. Blaze smiles. Blaze: I thought it would good for later. Quickly Blaze runs over to join boys. Vegeta, Von, Darien, Li, Heero and Zelgadiss sit on the floor watching most of the others eat and drink. Vegeta: Pigs. Zelgadiss: I agree. Goku walks over. Goku: Well that's a first. Vegeta: Shutup, Kakarot! Goku turns around. Goku: Goten don't drink that! He runs off. Trunks: Goten, I think you've had too much. Goten: Looks whose talking. You drunken [ hiccup] The two boys walk in to each other and laugh. Blaze: Come on, Daryun, let me have a drink. Daryun: No, remember what happened with Eliza? Blaze: No I don't. Daryun: Oh my god. That night you.. Blaze runs past when he's not looking and grabs Xelloss glass and drinks it. Daryun: Oh no! Xellos: Hey that was mine. You ungrateful... Blaze: Oops! Blaze runs in to the crowd with Xellos behind him. Duo: Hey, Blue alien! Zelgadiss: I'm not an alien! Duo: Then how about rock man. Zelgadiss: Girly-man! Duo: Rocky Mountains! Zelgadiss: Crazy! Duo: That's the best you can come up with? Zelgadiss: Gay! Heero walks over with a bottle of wine. Heero: Well, he's a pretty good gay to me. He does really good [ can't say because of the children] Goten and Trunks look up. Trunks: Hey, shutup. Goten: Yeah [ hiccup] He puts his arm around Duo. Duo blushes. Zelgadiss: I win! Duo: If you're joking that's rude, but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse! Just then Blaze runs by with Xellos and Prettz behind him. Prettz: Wait for me, Blaze. Wufie: Hey, Kaze! Kaze: What.. Oh crap. Kaze runs away from Wufie. Wufie: I'll kill you! Von: Hey Veero, what are you doing? Veero looks up. Veero: Nothing. Von: oh yeah I'm gonna believe that when... who's that? Veero looks down and sees Xenith. Veero: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A sweat drop appears on Vons head. Von: Come on Veero I think its time for you to.. Xenith clings to Veero's arm. While Veero kicks at him. Xenith: You can't take him! Von: Oh my god! Ash: I'm leaving. He starts to make his way to the door. Li: I think I'm a little too young for this stuff. Not that I'm a wimp either. Li tries to get to the door too. Wufie: Finally.. I caught.. you..... Kaze: Not for long. Kaze pulls out his (her) gun. And so does Wufie. BANG! Wufie drops his gun. Wufie: I'll get you next time! Wufie runs into the crowd and disappears. Darien: This is so much better than going with Serina. Daryun: I think I agree. Daryun was finally in the act. He was drunk! Blaze: SAVE ME!!!!!!! Xellos: You stole my drink! Prettz: I love you! Vegeta: So you're a chimera. Zelgadiss: Yep. Vegeta: I bet I could beat you. Zelgadiss: You're on. The two start a little war. Kero: Hey, where's the pretzels? I want some pretzels! Kaze: Trowa, Where's Quatre? Trowa: He's talking those two blondes. Kaze stomps over to Quatre. Kaze: [ angrily] Quatre I need to talk to you! NOW! Quatre: Okay. Kaze: I thought you were going to stay by my side all night. Quatre: Oh Yeah. Ash: Hey, you must be Li. Li: Yeah, how'd you know? Ash: Some guy was talking about how bad you are at everything. Li: WHO? Ash pointed to Goten and Trunks. Li: Time to die! Blaze runs past Ash and turns around to face him. Blaze: What are you doing? Xellos and Prettz catch up. Xellos: what was I doing? He walks away. Prettz clings to Blazes arm. Prettz: I love you. Blaze: I think I need another drink. Ash: I'm leaving. Ash turns the doorknob and Brock runs in. Brock: Too..many...girls... Ash: Too much? What's too much? All the girls come flocking through the door. Rena: BLAZE! Blaze cowers in front of his girlfriend. Rena: You're coming with me. Blaze: Where are we going? Aqua: Xenith get over here! Xenith lets go of Veero's arm and walks over to Aqua. Sakura: Kero? Li? Where have you been? Li drops Trunks and Goten. Li: Me? I'm here for the party. Kero shoves some pretzels down his throat and looks up. Kero: One word Sakura: FOOD. FOOD! Sakura takes hold of the boys ears and takes them outside. Heero: Guess the parties over. Heero and the other Gundam pilots walk past. Quatre: Sorry about the whole not being around Kaze. Kaze: That's okay. I'm sure you'll make up for it some how. Kaze laughs and walks out secretly holding Quatre's hand. Chi-chi: Goku, Goten, HOME NOW! Goku: Busted. Goten: Dad dragged me here. Goku: No I didn't... Chi-chi: HOME NOW!!!!! The two run away. Pikachu, bulbasaur, squirtle, and Misty walk in. Misty: Ash! She looks over by Hitome. Misty: Brock! Brock: Hitome, Will you marry me? Hitome runs away. Pikachu: PIKA! The Pokemon carry Ash out and Misty drags Brock out. Linally: Prettz where are you? Prettz: I'm leaving. Linally: Get back here! Linally chases Prettz outside. Serina: Darien. Oh Darien. Darien: Oh crap. Darien hides behind Zelgadiss and Vegeta. Vegeta: Hey Meatball head. He's over here. Darien: Bastard. Darien runs and Serina follows. Hitome: Von, Alan, Veero here now. Veero: We're not dogs. Hitome smiles. Hitome: You are now. Von: Okay that's it I'm flying home. Veero: Wait for me. Veero runs after Von. Alan looks at Hitome. Alan: I guess I have to walk. Hitome: Yep and you are going to hear an earful while we walk. Amber and Nick walk in. Amber: I think the boys left without us. Nick: Darn, Kaze was supposed to keep them here for us. Amber: I think we'll have to run home. Nick: Why? Amber starts running. Amber: If Kaze, sees that toaster... Nick: Not again! Amilia: Oh Zelgadiss. Vegeta backs away and slips out the door. Hoping Bulma wont show up. Zelgadiss: Yes. Amilia hands him a mop. Amilia: Start cleaning. Rena: You too. She hands Blaze a mop. Blaze: But I hate water. Rena: Shutup and mop. Aqua smiles at Xenith and hands him a mop. All three of the boys start mopping and the girls laugh their heads off. Boys: So much for.. Girls: Shutup and mop. Gourry: I had no part in the story. Blaze: you want a part? Gourry: Yeah! Blaze: Here. He hands Gourry a mop. Gourry: Tricked again. Lina: Hi, am I late? All the girls nod. Lina: Darn. She looks at Gourry. Lina laughs her head off. Lina: Sucker! Daryun looks out from behind the door. Daryun: Suckers. I don't... Rena: There's Daryun! Girls: Get him! ???????+? [ The End!] ( 


End file.
